Today's The Day
by Mac N Cheesie
Summary: *SUICIDAL THEMES* Jaune Arc was rejected his whole life. His family, friends, and teammates all did as well. Why live through that type of life?
1. Chapter 1

**So. This** ** _Is_** **my very first story. And yes, I did this on an IPad. Please, if you see any mess-ups, or any incorrect phrase (Or something. I want this to be a 'Legendary' story.), tell me.**

 **Critisism is appreciated. But hate comments, I'd laugh at them.**

[|]

Of course Jaune arc was hurt. He _Had_ just been shot down for what felt like the millionth time by Weiss Schnee. Of course, his pointless attempts of flirting was merely said as a joke. Yet every time she shot him down, it hurt bad. Very bad.

He knew all the words she said was laced with genuine annoyance, or hate. He knew he should have stopped the day after the first attempt. And best of all, he knew the feeling of rejection. _I'm always rejected_ The teen thought. And Jaune was correct.

Weiss Schnee rejected him the very first day at beacon. The first words she had said about him were "Tall, Blonde, and Scraggly".

Ruby Rose rejected the idea of _him_ being weak, even though Ruby knew deep down he was.

Yang Xiao-Long had rejected him _Before_ he even set foot on beacon. The Buxom Blonde being thrown up on wasn't exactly the best first impression. The rejection continued, and grew, after she noticed Ruby defending the Arc, and how differently she would act whenever the boy was around.

Blake hadn't really known or talked to Jaune that much. But she rejected him after he wouldn't stand up for himself and Velvet after he was being bullied by Cardin. Although, those feelings would tone down after he had saved Cardin's life.

Lie Ren simply rejected him being leader. He didn't show any of the signs, and when he did, he made sure to cover it up, but Jaune caught on. He would see the subtle glares the boy would send him when he thought he wasn't looking.

Nora... Was Nora. Nothing else said, as she would've thrown any insults at him when she thought of them.

And last but not least, Pyrrha. Jaune always counted on Pyrrha. But of course she Rejected him, but Jaune didn't see why. _Like everyone else._ Every now and then, people would show their distaste when being around him. Some people just stayed away.

But right now, Jaune was contemplating life. Would he do it? That was a painful question. The thought of suicide was just that - a thought. But, after all this sadness and rejection he had built up during Beacon, and from before, he was on the verge of complete insanity.

He was reading comics after the rejection. And he heard many things that had pushed him into suicidal actions.

And with his Suicidal mind, he thought many thoughts.

 _Is today the day?_

 _Will I regret it?_

 _Would they be happy?_

And the hardest question -

 _Would they even care?_

Today was the 'so called' day. And of course, today just _Had_ to replay in his mind.

 **Earlier that day**

Jaune was, of course, sitting in the library. Reading his X-Ray and Vav comics took his mind off of the harsh scolding Weiss had given him about 'Not being intrested'. But it was pretty hard, as Weiss was sitting in the isle next to him. He heard her voices through the bookshelves, and Ruby and Yang's, too. But 2 new voices came in.

"Well, hello there, Snow Angel." A male voice. One that also spoke out _Jaune's_ very own nickname he made for Weiss. "You look stunning. Make sure you don't freeze me." The voice quickly added. If Weiss hadn't rejected him before, she would have most definitely rejected him now. With the addition of the joke, and Jaune's nickname, she HAD to have rejected him, like she rejected Jaune. Right?

But Jaune didn't hear it. The Ice cold tone of voice. He didn't hear the rejection. All he heard was a stammering voice. _Her_ voice.

The one he had been flirting with the past 3 months (Albeit it was mostly jokes. But he never received a response like that.) had stammered to a complete new comer. Jaune pretty much broke afterwards.

And he was near shattered.

But sadly, the final blow was near.

"Wow, Weiss-cream! Never thought you could _Melt_ like that! And, didn't Jaune use that nickname?" It was clearly Yang he heard. The puns, the Oum-awful puns. "Why even bring up the fool's name?" Jaune froze up. "I'm pretty sure Jaune doesn't have the mental capacity to even _be_ here. Why would I fall to a goofy buffoon like him? Weiss' word's were laced with that tone of annoyance he heard when she rejected him.

"Weiss, stop being mean," Ruby's voice cut in. "Jaunes trying hard, at least! Why are you giving him such a bad ti-"

"Ruby, Jaune gives all of us a bad time, and you know it!" Weiss cut her off. All while Jaune was listening to the girls, he really didn't feel happy. They were pretty much insulting him. _But_ Jaune thought, _That's normal._ He quickly cut off his train of thought, listening back into the bookshelf.

"He drags us all down! If we spent as much time training as we did helping Jaune, we'd all be fully fledged hunters and huntresses! Face it Ruby, Jaune is nothing more than a hindrance that needs buzz off!" Jaune had enough. He dropped his comic book, and ran out of the library, some books tipping over and falling as he ran past.

 _Buzz off? I'll buzz of right now!_

Jaune ran out of the school, and behind a tree. But he didn't notice the 5 pairs of eyes that watched him run.

 **Back in the Library**

Weiss watched as some boy ran out of the building. Scoffing she just shook her head. "And you see that? That is a prime example of idiocy." The white haired girl sighed. "Look, Ruby, I know that you kn-"

A resounding **SMACK** was heard throughout the room. Weiss put a hand up to her cheek, feeling it as the pain subsided.

Ruby smacked her.

"Ruby!" Yang grabbed ahold of her sister, and pulled her back. The other 2 boys, Sun and Neptune, just stared in silence, getting ready to leave.

"Y-You... Snobby bitch!" Yang and Weiss flinched. That was the first time Weiss had heard Ruby speak like that, and Yang never remembered Ruby saying things like that.

"That prime example of idiocy was Jaune! He," Ruby stopped for a breath, "He listened all along!" Ruby was struggling in her sister's grasp. "Do you want to know why I treat Jaune like I do?! It's because of the both of you, and everyone else!" She spat out the words like venom. "He was treated so terribly, but all of you did nothing! When Jaune was being bullied, you all didn't do nothing! When he showed signs, You-, You-" She couldn't finish her sentence, instead falling out of her sisters grasp and crying.

"Jaune should have stopped Cardin from bullyi-"

"CARDIN WASN'T THE ONLY ONE BULLYING HIM!" Ruby shouted, her eyes glowing white. "WEISS, YOU HAD JUST CALLED HIM A BUFFOON! YOU JUST SAID HE DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE HERE!" The 2 girls flinched again, Sun and Neptune already gone. Ruby was sobbing hard now, and her eyes were dimming.

"You all hurt him more than Cardin, and all those other bullies. When he needed us," Ruby paused and looked up. Her eyes and face were red. "We weren't there. We weren't there when he needed us the most." Ruby wiped her face.

"And now, I don't think he want's us now." Ruby stood up, and started walking towards the dorms. Yang and Weiss didn't do anything, they were too shocked to do anything. But they could think.

And right now, they were regretting their actions.

 **With Jaune**

Jaune sobbed and wailed into the sleeves of his sweater. He was sitting behind a tree outside of Beacon, and was letting out his all of his anguish and despair. _Why am I treated so badly?_ Jaune thought. _Am I really that bad?_

Jaune really needed some help. He took out his scroll, and looked at the contacts. After spotting a select name, he called.

"Pyrrha?"

"Hello! You have called Pyrrha Nikos' personnel scroll! Please leave your answer after the beep!" Jaune's head fell down. A 'Beep' sound came out of his Scroll, but he didn't say anything. Hanging up the call, he put the scroll down.

Jaune wiped his face, and coughed. Great. What happened to always being there when he needed her the most? Jaune remembered her going to Ozpin's office for something. _Probably complaining to the headmaster_ _about how bad of a leader I was._ Jaune stood up, and picked up his scroll.

Sighing, he walked towards the dorms, and put on some earbuds to listen to. He knew that it would come to this.

"Today's the day" Jaune said to nobody.

 _Today's the day._

Jaune neared the entrance to the dorms. He stretched before going inside. Walking down the hall, he stared at the JNPR dorm room, then back at RWBY's dorm. The Arc took out his scroll, and opened the door to RWBY.

Looking around, Jaune spotted Gambol Shroud and picked it up. He thought he heard some sort of sound, but he shrugged off the feeling.

Sighing again, for what felt like the thousandth time, he stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He glanced to the left, then to the right. _Nobody. Heh, that's good._ Jaune went inside JNPR's room.

The teen took his sword, and stuck it into the ceiling as deep as it could go. _Or as deep as I could push it. Pyrrha or Ruby could've probably pushed it deeper._ Making sure it was secure, he wrapped Gamble Shroud's ribbon around the hilt.

Stepping onto his bed, he couldn't help but think to himself.

 _Hah. I could've just used Crocea Mors to cut my wrists... I'm really dumb._ Jaune straightened out. _Nevermind. It would've made a mess they would need to clean. This is probably better._ He made wrapped the ribbon around his neck. Tugging on it, just one more time to see if it wouldn't fall, he smiled.

 _Today's the day._

He was scared. He was about to die, who wouldn't be scared?

 _Today's the day_ Jaune reassured himself.

He leaped off of the bed.

[|]

 **So. How was it? Good? Bad?**

 **I was hoping the 'Sword in the Ceiling' mechanic worked. I thought it was creative.**


	2. AN

**A/N**

 **So... I was planning to have my 2nd chapter posted out on either Friday Saturday or Sunday... I wrote it on the 11th, but wanted to make a new schedule. But, of course, I was running down the stairs one fateful day (Literally 2 days after the 11th) to get to my bus. I was holding my laptop with me (I was editing the 2nd chapter and seeing if I could fix any mess-ups), but I was also wearing socks.**

 **I assume you get it right now, but i'll just tell you. I dropped my laptop that had the latest chapter, and now it needs to be fixed. And also, I can't do my online school work. Isn't that just peachy?**

 **It literally took me more than a day to brainstorm using my IPad to tell you guys this. They said my laptop was gonna be fixed in about a week from now, so i'll just post it on Tuesday or Wednesday next week. Sorry for this guys, I really didn't want to start off like this. I'm already screwing up as a writer, lol.**

 **I'll take this down once my laptop gets fixed. I hope you all will just ignore this ever happened. It was a major setback for me, I messed up a schedule and couldn't keep a promise to someone about a *HINT* new story.**

 **SO! Stay tuned for my next update, and stay with me. Be legendary! (I'm thinking of making this my motto. Anyone else?)**


	3. Chapter 2 (Sorry for the Wait)

**A/N**

 **Okay guys, I'm really sorry. The only thing I can do right now is say excuses...**

 **Really, there is no excuse, but still, i'll say one anyways. I had forgotten about this story, and fanfictions in general. Only when a friend of mine had gotten me into this again, did i remember. I feel like a total jerk for leaving you guys hanging like that, so I promise, this is going to be a great chapter, better than my last one.**

 **Also, i've gotten much MUCH better at writing (In my opinion, I still might be bad in some of you guys eyes), and my writing style has changed sooo much since last year. Please, Please, PLEASE give me one more chance to woo you guys again. I need redemption. I promised a legendary fic, you're going to get one. Probably a legendary fail, lol, but hey, it's legendary right?**

 **Also, Shout out to all those people who have been PM-ing. I really appreciate the thought you guys have left behind. And also to those in my inbox who were rude, which wants me to prove you guys wrong. Anyways, enough about me, and let's get back into the story.**

 ** _Dedicated to my Sister and her baby. They will be forever missed._**

* * *

Jaune Arc was an awkward, bumbling idiot. He smiled all the time. But these past few weeks have been hard on him, and with her team talking about him behind his back, it didn't help. Another thing that didn't help, was the fact that Jaune was coincidentally in the next aisle over, and overheard the girls and their harsh words they had said about him.

But that didn't matter, because Ruby Rose was on the case. None of her friends were allowed to be hurt with her in reach.

None of her friends were supposed to hurt other friends. Especially her first friend in beacon.

So here she was, on her mission to find Jaune. She sped down the halls using her semblance, apologizing to those she had bumped into as she zoomed. Where was Jaune at? She didn't know. But she will soon, she will find him and fix everything. She will help him, whether he likes it or not. And after she does help him, they will be the best of friends.

So where could he be?

Training Room? Courtyard? Library? Cafeteria? Classroom? Inside a locker?!

There were so many places. So many nooks and cranny's that could have been the place Jaune was at. But all the places she checked, none of the people were tall, blonde, or scraggl-

And that's why all this had started. Because of the nicknames they gave him. 'Vomit Boy', 'Tall blond and scraggly', 'Blond bastard', all those names that should have, and would have, hurt him. She was right there, she could of have done something _anything_ to reverse this. But even though the damage is done, she will help him. She will fix this, just like how hunter's are supposed to do it.

Maybe she could get Blake to help, as Yang and Weiss had just insulted Jaune to his face. Or ears. Or whatever - Ruby didn't care. All that mattered was that Yang and Weiss had hurt his feelings, and Blake was the only one who could help in her team. She was in the dorm reading anyways, so she really had nothing else to do. She would help fix this with her, right?

...Right?

Well, whatever. She would help, whether she likes it or not. Or if she wasn't busy. But reading can wait, finding Jaune is top priority.

So Ruby stopped, and did a 360 degree turn, and dashed the other direction towards the dorms. She would go to Blake first, and then maybe stop by team JNPR's room to see if Pyrrha, Nora, or Ren would want to help find him.

Ruby was nearly at RWBY's room when she found Blake. She had been walking towards the exit. Her hair was damp, and she looked like she had gotten out of the shower a couple of minutes before.

"Blake?" Ruby asked, "What are you doing? Nevermind, can y-"

"Ruby, please, not right now. I'm looking for Gambol Shroud. Have you seen it? I left it in the dorm room, but I can't find it." She cut her off. Ruby tilted her head. Someone took her weapon? Who would do that?

What if someone took her baby too? Oh no, she has to check too, no one can touch Crescent Rose without her permission! _Wait! Focus Ruby, Jaune now, baby later.._ The only time she would skip her baby, but Jaune needed to be found. Even Crescent Rose can wait an hour or 2 for her best friend

"No, I don't know where it is. Wait, shouldn't it be on the locker rooms?"

"I was practicing. I just showered because I was sweaty. Are you sure you don't have it? I might need you to do some weapon maintenance on it as well." Blake sighed. "Nevermind about thar, Ruby. You sounded distressed before, what's wrong?"

Ruby blew out a shaky breath. She wasn't about to ask Blake to come with her... She could find Jaune by herself anyways, she was a fast girl, she drunk milk! "Oh, uh, I-it's nothing. I can do it myself, don't even worry!" With a shaky smile she waved at her and said her goodbyes. JNPR's room is next she guesses.

She really hopes Jaune is there too. She needs to apologize, then get her sister to apologize, then Weiss too! but first, she needed to find him. Knowing Jaune, he'd accidentally fall and break his neck or something, haha! He's just so clumsy, but he's also nice, and cool too. Why wouldn't anyone like to hang out with him? Why hurt his feelings like that?

She shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts. She was at JNPR's door. She was ready, so ready, to say sorry. When the door opens, she's going to fall down, get on her hands and knees, and grovel. Jaune will be so willing to forgive her teammares, she already can feel it!

With a confident nod, Ruby knocked on the door 3 times.

 _Knock..._

 _Knock..._

 _Knock..._

No answer. Huh. She tried again, this time knocking 3 times again.

 _Knock..._

 _Knock..._

 _Knock..._

A-again? One more time.

 _Knock..._

She put her head into the door. She heard some faint muffling sounds coming from inside. Was- Was Jaune chocking in there? what was happening?

"Hello!" Ruby shouted. "Jaune! Hey, Jaune!" Once more, she knocked, this time even harder. What was going on? Was Jaune ignoring her? "Jaune! Open up, please! Jaune!" She shouted desperately. She needed to get inside. She was certain he was choking.

So she took a few steps back, braced herself with her aura, and charged straight into the door. She knocked through it with ease, and looked up to see Jaune.

Jaune!

Jaune?

jaune.

 **JAUNE!**

There he was. Hanging from the ceiling, Gambol Shroud wrapped around his throat, choking him, sapping the life out of his body.

Jaune Arc.

And he was halfway into committing suicide.

* * *

 **So... Yeah. There you have it I guess. I honestly don't know why, but the way I'm writing right now is making me feel a little weird. I need a little bit more practice. Yeah.**

 **And sorry. Thank you though. Sorry and thank you. Please criticism is appreciated. Criticize, whether on my writing style, delay, and whatever else.**

 **I'm sorry for disappointing you guys like this. I WILL  continue this. That is a promise. It might take a week or 2, because i'm still in school, but don't even worry. My problem right now is you guys, because I can't satisfy the fans to this series. **

_**Dedicated to my Sister and her baby. You will be missed.**_


End file.
